Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by LookingForMeaning
Summary: An alley, a carnival, the first snow, to the pathway again. She loved him; He'd kill her.


**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me **

**(Title from perfect sorceress) **

**Disclaimer: ... What, the name isn't good enough? Fine. I completely own Kindom Hearts and am writing this mearly for kicks. Because Square Enix is run by a fifteen year old girl.**

**Hold Me**

"Oh my god. KAIRI!" Sora exclaimed as he rush to the red haired beauty lying on the ground.

She attempted to stand as he approached, holding her leg at an awkward angle, blood dripping from her normally pick dress. She found the pain to great, and collapsed in to her beloved arms. She tightly embraced him, arms around his neck, and burst into tears. He listened to her cry as he slowly fed her words of comfort, holding her tightly against his chest and crying as he did so. The words were lies. They both knew it.

That's when she realized she never needed much. Just the feeling of him against her. The music of his voice playing in her ears.

She just needed his warmth. His skin to hers. His hold on her to never loosen.

Her tears lessened as she buried her head in the nape of his neck, now completely sitting in his lap. And all he did was run his fingers through her crimson locks, still whispering words of comfort.

He loosened his grip on her and pulled away slightly, so to look at her properly, though tears making it quite difficult.

"I should have come with you. I'm sorry, please stay." She nodded faintly, mesmerized by his oceanic eyes. The last she'd see.

Placing her head on his chest again, she whispered,

"I'll be fine. Just hold me."

Taken aback by her request, he spread his arms by his sides, but quickly realized his mistake and wrapped them tightly around her torso once more. Silent tears made their way to her crimson form.

Like that they stayed, she at ease in his presence and he mourning over his love as the life slowly drained from her.

'_Hold Me_'

**Thrill Me**

He allowed her to pull him through the crowded island that was illuminated by lights and rides. Small games were littered everywhere along with ticket booths and concession stands. A playful spirit visited with the carnival on Destiny Islands.

"Sora! You have to learn to keep up!" She shouted tauntingly as she ran to one of the numerous roller coasters, Sora being dragged behind her.

"Come on Kairi! You know I don't like heights."

"I know, but that's the point of a carnival! To try new things and have fun! Be adventurous for once! " Like she needed to tell HIM that.

"But this is NOT my idea of fun." He replied as his worst nightmare came into view, looming over his head, people screaming as they went upside-down in one of the loops. She stopped suddenly, causing him to almost knock her and himself over.

"That's where the 'trying new things ' part comes in!" She turned to the person running the ride and handed him their tickets. Pulling the spiky haired brunette along again, they took their seats on the monstrosity people called a ride.

"People do this for _fun?_" he thought aloud as ride attendants buckled him into the seat, which made him think even more severely of '_Death Trap._' He then gripped the arms of him chair while the coaster took off from it's peaceful position. Through loops and climbs and dives they went, Sora screaming nonstop out of fear, while Kairi laughed at his antics and screamed with him, but out of enjoyment.

The 'amusement' ride screeched to a halt and Sora slowly opened his eyes to see if another trick. He had been fooled earlier into thinking the ride was over, when really, it was on the peak of a hill. He glanced at Kairi to see her windswept hair and flushed cheeks, her eyes filled with excitement and a smile playing across her features. He started to erupt in chuckles before bursting out laughing. She saw him laughing and joined in his joy. She unbuckled her seat belt and pulled him out of his seat, walking out to the outside world of games, concession stands and gift shops.

"See! That wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, it wasn't. But I'm never doing that again. Ever."

"Wasn't it such a thrill?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah. Thrill."

'_Thrill Me_'

**Kiss Me**

Snow. Snow falling. Snow falling at two in the morning. Snow falling at two in the morning after she made her wish on her first shooting star. She couldn't help herself, so what'd she do? She got out of bed, got dressed and decided to take a walk. Alone. In the snow. At two in the morning.

She started her walk slow, feeling the crystals fall against her head and melt instantly at the warmth. She giggled lightly as her bare hands traced railings and shoes brush the light substance. Where her feet guided her, she knew not, but realized when she looked up to see the chocolate haired wonders' house in front of her. She shivered slightly, but not because of the cold, but more out of cowardice. She held a determined look as she rounded the back of the house to the third window down. Sora's window.

She began to climb the vines that grew up directly under his window, making a perfect ladder. She knocked on the window violently upon reaching the top, as Sora's a deep sleeper. Finally, the light came on, acknowledging that he was indeed awake, and she could see the silhouette of him in the frostbitten window.

Dismally, he undid the latch to see his dearly beloved hanging on by loose vines. She took a second to see his tousled hair, weary eyes and overall drowsiness. Her gaze traveled downwards to see in him in bright red plaid boxers.

They locked eyes and began blushing furiously.

"H-hey K-Kairi. W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Look for yourself."

She leaned to her right, so Sora could see past her and look at the snow, simultaneously hiding her blushed face against the wall.

"Wow…"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go for a walk."

"Sure. It's two-thirty the morning, but I'm game." Kairi giggled. "Just let me get dressed first."

"Okay." Sora looked at her to see her next move. When she did not move, he decided to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting." He eyed her suspiciously.

"In the cold?"

"I don't mind."

"Come in. You can wait outside my door, at least that way you'll be warm."

"What about your parents?"

"It's alright. They sleep like their dead, remember." He was reffering to a certain instance with Riku and herself. Hey, slumber parties with ten year olds at three in the morning can get pretty wild.

"Oh yeah… alright, if you insist." He came by the opened window again and extended his hand for Kairi. She smiled and grasped his hand while butterflies danced in her stomach pleasantly. She ducked her head and inserted her foot inside his room, placing it on the shag carpeting, the other foot following the same movement. She stood back to admire the way he left it exactly the same as she remembered it. Miniscule items littered the tan carpet, giving it a bit more of a 'lived-in' atmosphere. But something caught her attention more than the meaningless items that lay next to her feet. The toy boat they had constructed together with a miniature doll of herself, Riku and Sora still hung from the ceiling.

'Hasn't changed a bit…' She thought. "You know your still the same old lazy bum." She spoke with a smile, poking him lightly.

"Yeah, wonderful. Now out." He said nudging Kairi to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." She turned her back and leaned against his doorframe.

In a matter of minutes, Sora emerged from his room, fully clothed, to collect Kairi so they could sneak out his window properly.

Once boots touched snow, Sora grabbed Kairis' hand and lightly tugged her to the front of the house. They began their walk, and Kairi went red when she came to the realization that she still had her hand clutched inside his. She squeezed his calloused fingers gently as fear overcame her.

"Sora, I'm kinda scared. I mean, its pitch black. I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" Kairi then walked closer to Sora, enough for him to release her hand, and instead snake it around her in a comforting one-armed hug.

Sora chuckled lightly. "So, I guess it wasn't such a good idea to take a walk at two-thirty in the morning, now was it?"

"Ugh," she spoke, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "excuse me for wanting to share MY first snowfall with the person I care about most! I'll just wake up my mother the next time I want some quality time."

Both faces began to heat again despite the chill of the light wind. Kairi made to move away as realization struck them both. He let her go, missing her warmth to his side.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Do you mean that?" He stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"Did you mean that?"

"Sora, just forg-"

"It's a simple question. Either you meant it, or you didn't." He said calmly.

She fidgeted with her ungloved hands nervously. She could feel his watch over her lilac-shaded eyes. With all her being, she forced herself to match his gaze with equal ferocity.

With speed to match his strength, he closed the distance between them in a chaste kiss. It said all that needed to be.

"Kairi, I-" she placed her slightly numbed fingers over his rosy lips.

"Don't talk," she spoke, pulling him down to meet her once more.

'_Just kiss me_'

**Kill Me**

She played with the pendant draping across her neck. Sora had finally taken her to another world, this one her old home of Radiant Garden, the first stop on a list of many. He'd given her the gold arrangment upon arrival, saying her look of wonder was the best chance and perfect moment to give the gift. She'd never been more amazed. The castle; was this really once her home? It wasn't possible, yet her heart said it was true and she'd learned to always trust her heart.

Sora had left her to explore while he retrieved Potions on the off chance of a Heartless attack. Donald had suggested she leave to a place called the 'Crystal Fissure', where supposedly all the crystals hung from the walls so everything sparkled. Sora agreed the location was beautiful and promptly gave her a map. And on her merry way she went.

'Idiot' were her only thoughts. Send someone with next to no fighting skill into a Heartless infested area for a vacation. Way to go Sora.

She sighed at his idiocy. 'He'll always be like this. I guess there's no fighting it.'

She walked into the next area, which apparently was a long path-alley way, with the other end being the famous fissure. Her first steps were pleasent, though that was short lived. Immediately Heartless arose at her feet and the area was sectioned off for battle. She drew her Keyblade, brandishing it before herself, and assumed a customary combat position. This unfortunately was the only thing she learned in her three days of training. She apparently wasn't at a high enough level to learn magic, and Merlin was gone at the time. Goofy's efforts were equally unsuccessful, and Sora couldn't take her to single place that wasn't absolutely infested with Heartless. And yet here she stands.

'Damn it!' She charged, swinging her flowers wildly, getting scratched by claws of Darkness in the proccess. Panting, she moved to the next section becoming weaker as she went. She was soon out of Potions, and actually ended up fracturing her ankle from landing incorrectly. She wept at her weakness. Clawing, biting, stabbing all around her, blood seeping through her dress.

'Help. Help me...'

Sora, meanwhile, suddenly felt something was amiss. He was at Merlin's with everyone, and was planning to check on Kairi shortly. Apparently shortly was to late. He bid farewell to everyone and went off to find his love.

He found her. He wished he hadn't.

"Oh my god. KAIRI!!" Blood, god, there was so much blood. He quickly dispatched of the remaining Heartless and ran to her. 'Please let her be okay. Just let her stay.' She attempted to stand and fell into him. She was so pale, so red. Her wonderful violet- blue eyes were glassing over, her arms loosening around his neck. He tried to give her a Potion, but she was to weak to drink it. He cried, looking into her sratched face. Her pale face. Like a porcelain doll.

"I should have come with yo. I'm sorry, please stay." He couldn't live without her. Without his princess, he'd just be a lonely commoner. A commoner with nothing more to fight for.

"I'll be fine. Just hold me." She placed her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her shallow breath becoming ragged, her heartbeat growing fainter. He cried. It was all he could do. After all, now he was worse than a commoner. He was a fool. A fool who felt his life leave when her body went limp.

* * *

Hey! Just some background information on this. It has been in production for three years, and I just wrote the ending, which I hate. I kinda threw it together in a half hour, and I can't get in touch with my angst bone right now. But because it's been so long, I think it deserves a chance.

If no one reviews, to any of my stories, I'm quitting. Plain and simple. I'm in DESPERATE need of ideas, and if no one likes what I write, then I don't see the point in continuing. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
